


Day Twenty Eight: A Holiday Proposal

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [28]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty Eight: A Holiday Proposal

Luke looks at everything he’s set up and it looks perfect.

He’s set up a trail of rose petals from the front door through the kitchen to the dining room, where he’s set the table with a white tablecloth he borrowed from his parents and two red candles in fancy holders, also borrowed from his parents. He’s made dinner and it’s set to be done right before Ashton gets home from the studio. John called him in this morning, telling Ashton that he had some drum tracks he needed him to lay down, but in reality was just working with Luke to get him out of the house so that Luke could get everything set up.

Now he just has to wait for Ashton to get home.  
He doesn’t have to wait too long, though, because he’s taking the chicken out of the oven right as Ashton walks in.

"Babe? What smells so good?" Ashton calls out, trying to figure out where Luke is in the house, a little bit of confusion in his voice as he notices the rose petals.

"In the kitchen!" Luke calls back, then, "But stay there!"

"Okay," Luke hears Ashton say, sounding unsure. Luke gets the chicken on a plate and puts it on the table, putting the sides he made in serving bowls and putting those on the table, too.

He takes his apron off and takes a deep breath before calling out to Ashton again. “Okay, you can come in now!”

Luke hears Ashton shuffling down the entryway, probably not wanting to mess up the rose petals, then through the kitchen.

"Luke, what’s all…?" he starts to ask, but stops when he sees the table and Luke, standing next to it.

"I wanted to do something special for our anniversary."

Ashton sighs and smiles. “I’d honestly forgotten it was today. Can you forgive me?”

Luke smiles, too, figuring that he’d forgotten because Ashton has a terrible memory for these sorts of things, and says, “Yeah, I think I can.” Luke motions for Ashton to sit and serves him a little bit of everything on the table.

"Babe, you didn’t have to do all this," Ashton says, overwhelmed by all of the planning that must have gone into all of this. "When did you find the time?"

"I knew you were gonna be in the studio all day," Luke says, and Ashton squawks.

"So Feldy didn’t even need me today?" he asks, and Luke smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope. But I’m sure he’s gonna use whatever you laid down. I have no doubt that it’s good. All the stuff you do is good."

"You are a sneaky man, Luke Hemmings," Ashton says, smiling.

"But you love me."

"I do."

They eat in silence for a little while, then talking about what Ashton did in the studio and how Luke got everything to taste so good. He says it took a few tries to get it right, but he figured it out eventually. When they get done eating, they get up from the table and Luke tells Ashton that he has a present for him for their anniversary.

"Luke, you already did all this, and you still have a present for me? Whatever did I do to get so lucky?" Ashton asks, stepping close to Luke and wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, giving him a kiss.

Luke reaches behind himself and takes Ashton’s hands in his own, leading him into the living room.

"Close your eyes," Luke says, and Ashton does. Luke lets go of Ashton’s hands and takes the ring box out from where he was hiding it. He opens it and stands in front of Ashton, getting down on one knee and taking another deep breath.

"Open your eyes, Ash."

Ashton opens his eyes and his jaw drops, his hands instantly going to cover his mouth and his eyes tearing up.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, you make me the happiest I’ve ever been and I’d really like to spend the rest of my life with you. The only way I could ever be happier in this moment than I usually am with you is if you say yes, which I really hope you do. So, would you make me the happiest guy in the whole world? Will you marry me?" Ashton is nodding before Luke can finish, but Luke needs to hear him say it.

"Yes, Luke. Of course I’ll marry you," Ashton says, and Luke slides the ring on Ashton’s left ring finger and stands up, getting a huge bear hug and a kiss from Ashton, who Luke can now happily call his fiancee.


End file.
